Mortem (game)
Mortem is a game starring mortem. its a third person game whee you must walk though rooms and fight enimes. Mortem will appear in every room, appearing to watch you, as his eyes follow you. Spoliers When you start the game, your in a room with wood plank floor. Mortem stands in a corner where he stays the entire game. You move with the arrow keys. There is a wooden door in front of you, and you must walk through. The next room is the same as before but with no door.The dragon appears and the dragon battle starts. When finished, the draclaw battle starts. When finished a door appears, but when your a few steps away from the doors, the the floorboard your standing on breaks and the scene goes black, and your in a room with a stone floor and a single light bulb faintly glowing. You hear faint snarling noises, and mortem's hand moves, it forming to look like hes pointing toward a dark corner. The snarling grows louder until it turn into a roar. A stone door will appear and you must walk through it. You enter a room with stone tiles and a flickering light. Suddenly the light turns on completely and it no longer flickers. Suddenly you see the inferogast with fire blazing from its mouth. The inferogast battle starts, when finished, (EASTER EGG: when you defeat the infernogast, if you touch mortem it will show two black and white pictures: one of Alden, who is TDS, and the other of an infernogast. On a small ripped piece of paper above the pictures ''somethings not right. ''is written on it. There are also blotches of dried xium on it, and Alden's face is blurred.) you must go through a stone door. The next room has a stone floor and a stairway, if you try to go up the stairway, you will enter a battle with two dragons. This battle has the same mechanics as the previous dragon battle, only it has two dragons, when battle is completed, you must go through several rooms, and then the screen will flash black, and a screen showing mortem with white text below him saying, I killed them... and I am coming back. And under the white words shows mimer, fright, and luck. Below mimer is text that says, Alden. Below fright is text that says, Krishang. Below luck is text that says, Ayckaluck. The screen flashes black, and you fight fright. After the Fright battle, you appear in a room that is entirely black. Then, luck will appear. "The more you kill.... The more he comes back..." luck will say. He'll disappear, and you must go through more dark rooms, until luck will appear again and say, "Go back. Or I'll be forced to make you...." After a few seconds, a flashback will play showing a kid that's entirely black, walking through a hallway, and then a man that's entirety black except for a white bowtie, and a knife in his hand, shows up at the end of the hallway. Theres a laugh that plays, and the screen flashes red. Then you fight luck. After luck, you fight Alden the Omega Blobfish. You then fight Juno, then Canisteal after you fight juno. After you fight canisteal, you must go through 6 rooms with wooden floors, and then you must fight 2 Omega Blobfishs. After you deafeat these, you go into a room with just grass, and you must go through a door, leading to just grass, and a drawbrige made of stone. When you go in, you see mortem in the center of the room, and he laughs. Everything goes black, and a supensful music plays, and mortem floats up, glowing white, and a screech of laughter plays. There are glowing balls of yellow, green, blue, red, and purple spinning around mortem, and then they all collid with him. He becomes omega mortem, and you fight him. If you spare him, you get the good ending, where mortem shatters like glass, and a single ball of white light exploads into all the colorful balls, and mortem falls onto he ground and says, "I-I'm... sorry... please... no. No! I now m cursed to dissapear foever.... without anysouls to support me... my soul broken... bye." Then it shows a sunset, with everyone, including you sitting otop a motioun, and happy. you hear laughing, and then the credits show, and the game ends. If you kill him, there is a huge blast of red, and the game over screen shows. but then it shows mortem cracking into two halves, and then going back together. it shows text that says "but it refused," the game over screen shows, and the crdits play.